


Day 6 - Wearing Each Other's Clothes

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, BAMF!Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have to have a change in wardrobe during a hunt for a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6 - Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> This just in...I love BAMF!Castiel. That is all.

“I look ridiculous.”

“Are you saying I look ridiculous normally then?”

Dean sighed at the sidelong glance Castiel sent him, brushing past the people milling about the shopping mall around them while searching for their target. He shook his head as they continued moving.

The hunter’s complaint was mainly due to the fact that he was clad in Castiel’s trenchcoat. Dean’s shirt was ripped beyond repair thanks to an encounter with the very werewolf they were now attempting to track through the middle of a busy mall.

Castiel at least looked somewhat better. The former angel had been forced to borrow a pair of Dean’s jeans that he’d kept in the trunk of the Impala when the werewolf’s last victim had bled all over his pants. He couldn’t very well go walking through an area full of innocent bystanders covered in blood.

“We need to get into the back areas of the mall. It’s likely the creature sought refuge in a less-populated area,” Castiel said, blue eyes scanning the crowd.

“Genius,” Dean muttered sarcastically and received a glare from Cas.

“If you dislike my coat so much you can certainly give it back,” Cas pointed to a door with a sign stating ‘Employees Only’ on it, leading the way.

“Yeah, yeah, we both know I can’t. You’ll get it back when we’re done. Let’s just find the son of a bitch,” the hunter said, following behind Castiel. His right hand was in the coat’s pocket, curled around the butt of his gun.

Castiel rolled his eyes, pushing open the door then letting Dean dart in to take point and search for the werewolf.

The corridor was empty, the sounds of the shoppers on the other side of the door muted now that it was closed. Carefully, they made their way down the hall, Castiel reaching carefully into the left pocket of his trenchcoat so as not to startle Dean. He retrieved the gun Dean had given him a few weeks ago, gripping it carefully as he’d been shown and watching their rear.

The process was slow-going, making their way quietly down the hall, looking all over for the creature and both expecting it to jump out at them at any moment. They worried about encountering mall employees along the way, but after twenty minutes of searching, they hadn’t come across any.

They checked side rooms and storerooms. Anywhere a werewolf may be able to hide. They found nothing.

“It’s not here,” Dean sighed when they’d made almost a full circle, turning to face Cas in exasperation. 

“I don’t know, Dean. Maybe it used an exit and left the mall.” Castiel shook his head, glancing around the corridor.

“Great, that just means it’s gonna be harder to find it.” The hunter kicked a stray box resting against the wall, sending it skittering down the hallway.

“At least it’s not in a mall full of unsuspecting shoppers?” 

Dean grudgingly nodded his acceptance of that as he went to stow his gun back into the pocket of the trenchcoat. He glanced down to flick the safety back on then slipped it inside.

With Dean distracted, his head slightly lowered, Castiel was able to see the flash of sudden movement behind the hunter.

“DOWN!” he yelled, lifting his own weapon up as Dean hit the floor without hesitation. Two shots rang out and the werewolf, who had been seconds from attacking Dean, hit the floor with a loud thud, crimson blood spreading from the two bullet holes in the center of its chest.

Castiel moved forward cautiously despite the fact that the creature was no longer moving, keeping his gun at the ready just in case while Dean hastily got back to his feet and retrieved his own weapon. He pointed it steadily at the werewolf as Castiel reached out with his foot and nudged the body hard. No response.

“Two silver rounds, right to the heart? It’s not getting up from that. Damn good shot there, Cas. All that time at the shooting range really paid off,” Dean said, obvious pride in his voice.

It earned a smile from the fallen angel, but he quickly put his weapon away and went for a large trash bin on wheels that already had several bags of garbage inside it. 

“We can put the body in this, then take it out and get rid of it in the woods not far from here,” Castiel said, motioning for Dean to help him lift the corpse. 

Dean moved at the silent request, grabbing the werewolf’s legs while Castiel gripped it under the arms. Together, they both lifted the body into the trash bin, piling the full garbage bags on top to conceal it. 

Cas went looking in a storage cabinet and found several towels that he used to clean up all the blood left on the floor, not wanting someone to come across it. He then threw the dirty towels into the bin for disposal along with the body and quickly they made their way to the nearest exit.

“What gives? Why isn’t this place swarming with mall cops by now?” Dean asked quietly as they moved quickly to the doors leading outside.

“I have no idea,” Cas replied, holding the door open for Dean when he reached it to allow the hunter to push the bin outside. He followed once Dean exited, making certain the door closed behind them.

“Probably all on their coffee break eating donuts.” Dean snickered, edging the bin along the shadows of the building toward the back where they’d parked the car.

“Or that employee corridor could’ve been soundproofed,” Cas pointed out, keeping his eyes peeled for anyone that might notice them and become suspicious.

“I liked my answer better.”

“Of course you did, Dean.”

“What? You’re just grumpy your coat looks better on me than it does on you.” Dean smirked, sending the other hunter a wink.

“Twenty minutes ago you couldn’t stop complaining about it.” Castiel gave the other man a dubious look for a brief moment but otherwise stayed on the lookout.

“Yeah, well, what can I say? Finishing up a hunt always puts me in a good mood,” he said, shrugging as he stopped the bin by the Impala. “Besides, gotta say, Cas, you look damn good in my jeans.”

Castiel flushed, blue eyed gaze darting to Dean then shaking his head at the leer Dean was sending him. The jeans were flatting on him, however. Slightly too big, slung lower on his hips than the ones he usually wore. Dean couldn’t resist another look then reached out and playfully swatted the ex-angel’s ass.

“Dean!” Castiel yelped, jumping slightly in shock.

“What? Just admiring the package,” the Winchester said, shameless as ever.

Rolling his eyes, Cas grabbed the container of gasoline and the matches Dean retrieved from the trunk then started walking in the direction of the treeline nearby. 

“Let’s just dispose of the body,” he said, walking away.

“Sure. Hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go, Cas!” Dean’s smirk lingered as he followed Castiel, pushing the trash bin.

And if Castiel’s hips swayed a little more than they usually did, neither of them mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
